Afterlife
by OneroikaLunae
Summary: Anna, Lorena y Amanda son tres hermanas de viaje por los Estados Unidos cuando el fin del mundo las separa. Esta es la historia de supervivencia de Anna y Amanda en su viaje para reunirse de nuevo con Lorena. En el Apocalipsis, sobrevivir a los no muertos es solo la mitad del trabajo, también debes tener cuidado con los vivos.


_Querido Diario:_

 _Se acerca el final de nuestro viaje por los Estados Unidos. Lorena ha decidido irse de picos pardos con el surfero atontao pero mazao que ha conocido por el camino. Resulta que tienen una camioneta de esas con un colchón en la parte de atrás, así, a lo hippie flower power, y que se van a Los Ángeles a hacer surf y a follar como si no hubiese mañana._

 _Si el rubiales pudiese juntar dos neuronas diría que le ha liado la cabeza a mi pobre hermana y que es un viva-la-vida, un golfo cierrabares que ha visto a mi hermanita y le ha hincado el diente ( y lo que no es el diente, son como conejos, que tres semanas llevamos aguantando los ruidos del folleteo continuo e indiscriminado, coño, me tienen hasta los ovarios, pero Amanda no me deja amordazar a nadie)_

 _En realidad la soborna a base de orgasmos para que no le deje por uno que a parte de tener el cuerpazo de un dios griego y un bronceado perfecto y esa melenaza rubia, tenga dos dedos de frente ( o no necesite los pies para contar hasta veinte) Dios mio, que cruz, ¡Qué cruz!_

 _A veces temo por el cerebro de Lorena. Tanto orgasmo al final va a acabar friéndoselo._

 _Por suerte, aún tengo una hermana que es una persona sabia y culta que se viene conmigo a Nueva Orleans a hacer el tour de Anne Rice y a recorrer la capital del Vudú antes de volver a casa. Menos mal, porque si Amanda me dice que me deja tirada me pongo a llorar como una magdalena._

 _ARGH mira eh, mira. MIRA. Lorena y yo podremos ser gemelas y lo que tu quieras, pero la madre que la parió esta mujer de verdad que a base de polvos se me ha quedao tonta. Al menos yo me acuerdo de cerrar la puñetera puerta cuando estoy empotrando al tontolava del rubiales. AGH. Lo he visto todo. Joder, ojalá pudiese remojarme el cerebro en lejía, pero creo que esta mancha no sale ni frotando con el estropajo este de metal pa quitar lo pegao del fondo de las potas._

 _Estoy ciega y es culpa de mi hermana._

 _Mandy dice que soy una exagerada y que me quejo como una vieja en invierno. En mi opinión, me lo he tomado muy bien, con mucha gracia y elegancia._

 _La puta que los parió, que trauma tengo._

 _Que culazo tiene el rubio._

 _Lorena a veces te odio cielo mio (_ _especialmente cuando mojas más que yo japuta)_ _._

* * *

 _Querido Diario:_

 _Nos despedimos de Lorena hace un rato en la parada del bus. Estoy escribiendo esto camino al aeropuerto de Atlanta a pillar el enlace a Nueva Orleans._

 _Ella se iba con su surfero ( Mark se llama, entre nosotras es American Dream, asi, cariñosamente, porque llamarlo el Vibrador Parlante era un poco ofensivo) y las dos chicas y el chico que iban con el surfero ( creo que eran sus hermanos y la novia del hermano o algo así… no sé cómo se las van a arreglar, si solo hay un colchón, van a estar de un apretujao, ahí, como sardinas en lata… Bueno, Lore siempre puede usar al Sueño Americano de colchón, aunque con lo mazao que está va a dormir de puta pena.)_

…

 _Que se joda, al menos ella folla ( Ah, no se me nota que con Lorena y Amanda no he mojado nada de nada en meses eh? No estoy sexualmente frustrada. Para nada. No. Eres tú diario, que estás fatal de lo tuyo. No es como que yo piense en sexo a todas horas.)….( Vale, dios, con el cuento de que me orbitan a todas horas, así no hay manera de ligar. Y encima como soy la pequeña Mandy espanta a los pocos que se acercan, Lore me apoya, que para algo somos gemelas, pero no hay tu tía. Ah, y Mandy y yo compartimos habitación. Lo que significa que nada de subirse chicos a mi cuarto. Ni tampoco nada de tocarse no vaya a pillarte la Hermanisima mayor y luego tengo que explicar a Papá y a Mamá que he matado a mi hermana de un síncope)_

 _A este paso la palmo. En Nueva Orleans le pienso dar esquinazo como sea. ¡Criollos a mí, pa mi, pa mi cuerpo serrano!_

 _Estoy fatal._

 _Bueno, escribo esto desde el aeropuerto, que dicen que hay un problema con nuestro vuelo y que nos vayamos un poco a la mierda ( fueron mucho más amables, hay que reconocérselo, pero vamos, que nos mandaron a silbar tangos, los muy gañanes) La cosa es que hay un virus acechando por ahí behind the musgo y el aeropuerto está cancelando vuelos y redirigiendo aviones y no sé que más milongas. Al final Mandy me mandó a mí a la mierda porque no dejaba de sacar fotos con la cámara nueva. Es de estas que te cuestan un riñón pero te imprimen las fotos al momento. Las he ido pegando aquí de a pocos. Me está quedando bastante chulo._

 _Como no me estaba quieta Mandy me ha dicho que me largue con viento fresco o me tira una alpargata a la cabeza. Mandy también me ha dicho que como no nos digan algo pronto nos vamos a un hotel y que les peten mucho y sin vaselina._

 _Por mi bien porque estoy casi sin papel para la cámara y me gustaría pillar más de la que vamos a la ciudad._

 _Amanda volvió a preguntar, y básicamente la volvieron a mandar a la mierda, y el hombre del mostrador no sabe la suerte que tuvo de vivir para contarlo. Cualquiera que conozca a mi hermana sabe que cuando frunce el ceño y pone mirada de loca psicópata lo mejor es huir. Parecía que iba a arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo con los dientes. Menudo miedito._

 _La habitación no está mal y tiene unas vistas decentes. Me voy a desmayar en la cama que estoy muerta y mañana Amanda me va a arrastrar de una pierna al aeropuerto a ver si podemos conseguir un vuelo. Ya ni para Nueva Orleans, un vuelo directo a casa._

 _Me fastidia muchísimo, pero si siguen con la alerta por el virus, y cancelan más enlaces probablemente nos quedemos atascadas aquí. Llamamos a Lorena para decírselo, pero me da la impresión de que no nos va a hacer caso ninguno._

* * *

 _Querido Diario:_

 _Me ha llamado Lorena para informarme de que si, está bien y si, se lo está pasando teta y si, se están dejando una fortuna en condones y pastillas anticonceptivas. Vamos. Lo normal._

 _Mandy intentaba actuar como la hermana chachi pistachi, pero se mordía las uñas de preocupación, a ver si iban a pillar una venérea o a quedarse Lore preñada, o algo, y claro, con esas preocupaciones (que fatalista es la mujer, y eso viene de mi persona, que en mi familia yo no es que vea el vaso medio vacío, es que el agua se ha evaporado y la muy hijafruta ha dejado un cerco de cal en el vaso que hace que este muy guarro así a primera vista, encima de vacío)_

 _Toda la supuesta aceptación de Mandy, esa fachada de hermana guay, se ha ido a la basura en el mismo momento en el que después de escuchar las historias que Lore me contaba por el manos libres me ha pedido que por dios bendito le explique en gran detalle lo que le va a pasar si vuelve a casa con un bombo o un picor sospechoso en los bajos, especialmente lo que Papá y Mamá le van a hacer a nuestros pellejos. A ella por irresponsable y a nosotras por no evitarlo._

 _Por si os interesa, alfombras. Eran alfombras. Aunque a mí si me dan a elegir soy más de pergamino. Que me dejen bien bonita y suavecita y escriban un libro. Menos la Biblia lo que les dé la gana._

 _Fuimos ooootra vez al aeropuerto._

 _Y, adivina que._

 _¡Nos mandaron a freír espárragos otra vez! ¡tachaaaaaaaaaaan! No me lo esperaba para naaaaaaaada. Nope. Nada de nada. Ni la más mínima pista._

 _Amanda se hizo una coleta. ¡Una coleta! Pobre gente del aeropuerto… y se puso a discutir maneras de enlazar vuelos que SI estaban permitidos a ver si podíamos llegar a casa de una vez._

 _A la mierda Nueva Orleans, la verdad, estoy hasta el culo de estar dando vueltas como una peonza. Y cansada. Anda y pa casa._

 _Amanda me dijo que me fuese a dar una vuelta por la ciudad porque esto le iba a llevar un rato, que ya me llamaría, pero me he pillado un mapa y unos rotus de colores y estoy haciéndonos una ruta turística para pasar el rato. A ver, que me aburro como una ostra, vale, pero es mi hermana y no la voy a dejar aquí tirada en el aeropuerto ( aunque sea muy tentador) pero soy una buena hermana y no lo hago ( y tener que irme yo sola por ahí en una ciudad extranjera? Vamos, ni jarta droja. )_

 _Yo creo que Mandy no quiere que su hermanita pequeña vea como le saca las tripas por la nariz a la señora del mostrador. Que paciencia, yo a estas alturas ya me habría transformado en Hulk y estaría dándoles golpes con su propio brazo hasta que me diesen un billete para Barcelona._

 _Claro que, yo soy un poquillo más… violenta que Mandy ( aunque mucho más pacífica que Mandy cabreada, olvídate de los espectros del señor de los anillos o las madres menopausicas, mi hermana es la cosa más putamente terrorífica que te puedes imaginar. De solo imaginarlo me dan escalofríos y se me suben los ovarios a la garganta. Si mi aparato reproductor no fuese ya interno, se me metería en el cuerpo por seguridad.)_

 _Algo va mal, están diciendo algo por megafonía, pero no se escucha nada, es como si hablasen con (_ _una maldita poll)_ _un polvorón metido en la boca._

 _Hijos de la gran puta_

 _No nos dejan salir._

 _No nos dejan salir._

 _Estamos atrapadas en el aeropuerto. Mierda._

* * *

 _Querido Diario:_

 _No sé ya ni porque pierdo el tiempo escribiendo el puñetero encabezado del diario este. Manías. Manías inútiles._

 _Ni Mandy ni yo sabemos que pasa, nadie nos dice nada, y nadie parece saber nada. Estamos muertas de miedo. No nos dejan salir de aquí, no nos dejan subir a nuestro avión, No podemos irnos a casa._

 _Son unos bordes de mierda y unos maleducados asquerosos. Como piensen que estás haciendo algo sospechoso te registran de arriba abajo y te hurgan en la mochila y en la maleta._

 _De hecho ahora mismo estoy escondida escribiendo. A ver si se piensa que es una bomba o algo y me confiscan el cuaderno. Una Death Note necesitaba. Malditos soldados imbéciles horribles._

 _Estoy muerta de miedo. Pero de verdad de la buena, de esto que sudas y tiemblas y quieres hacer como los bichos bola y encogerte en una pelota. Preferiblemente debajo de unos asientos, para ya terminar de ser invisible._

 _Me agarro a Mandy como una lapa, le tengo que estar dejando el brazo sin riego sanguíneo, ahí, al borde de la gangrena. Me agarro a ella porque es mi hermana mayor, y siempre es la que está al mando y la que sabe siempre, SIEMPRE, lo que hay que hacer. Creo. Espero._

 _La cosa mejoraría si ella no estuviese tan asustada como yo. Nos agarramos la una a la otra como si soltarnos fuese la muerte. Al paso que vamos, quien sabe._

* * *

 _Querido Diario:_

 _Seguimos en las mismas y me apetece darle una tunda al siguiente soldaducho que venga a enchufarme con la linternita de los cojones en medio de la noche a ver si estoy haciendo "algo sospechoso" ¡Durmiendo desgraciao! ¡Que estoy para el arrastre y tengo la espalda hecha un cuatro, coño! Cuatro días igual, p'aquí, p'allá, p'arriba, p'abajo, y sin salir de la terminal. Que narices, sin salir de la sala esta. A ver, que sí, que estamos en las puertas de embarque y en los duty free, que hay sitio._

 _Pero que somos pepe y la burra. Que estamos como piojos en costura._

 _Pensabamos que era algo en plan un ataque terrorista o algo ( que estamos en Estados Unidos) y que revisarían todo y nos dejarían marchar._

 _Pues menos mal que no hacemos la quiniela porque acertamos menos que Sandro Rey._

 _Por lo visto hay una epidemia de un virus que no saben muy bien que es, una especie de gripe con esteroides, en plan el primo de zumosol de la gripe, que encima es hijo del ébola o algo asi._

 _La cosa es que es muy grave, y mortal de narices. Lo pillas, te entra una fiebre horrible y te quedas tieso en un par de días. Viva. Alegría. Y nosotros aquí, que seguramente es una cuarentena porque alguien lo ha pillado. No sí…. Cuando nos dejen salir me compro un billete de lotería, o un rasca y gana, menuda suerte que tenemos._

 _Intentamos verlo por el lado positivo. A ver si lo íbamos a pillar, y ahora estamos bien pero cuando lleguemos a casa se lo contagiamos a Daniel, Andreu, Papá y Mamá. Vamos, les pasa algo a los enanos y a mis padres y yo creo que nos morimos todas del disgusto._

 _No dejan que entre nada del exterior, y ya ha desaparecido casi toda la comida de por aquí, así que eso se está convirtiendo en un problema grave (bendito sobrepeso, que al final sirve pa algo y todo, ¿ves mundo de la moda con tus estereotipos de tísica hambrienta? Mis lorzas son bellas y útiles, me dan calorcito en invierno y no me muero de hambre cuando me encierran en putos aeropuertos en el culo de América) pero agua tenemos la que quieras, llevamos bebiendo del grifo todo este tiempo y tan ricamente. Confieso que el primer día me esperé una diarrea de esas que te dejan más p'allá que p'acá y que cuando te dicen que te cobran tres euros por un botellín pequeño de agua, los pagas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la seguridad de que tu relación con la taza del váter no se vuelve demasiado dependiente._

 _Yo quiero irme a mi casaaaaaaa._

 _Y Lorena sin llamarnos. A saber dónde anda la loca esta._

* * *

 _Querido diario:_

 _Han pasado otros TRES DÍAS, SI SEÑOR, OTROS TRES DÍAS,_ _DIOS VOY A MORIR AQUÍ DE VIEJA_ _. Todo el mundo está que se sube por las paredes, y es que ha empezado a ponerse enferma gente. Al principio había un flujo de gente, cuando los militares los movían de terminal en terminal y así, pero ahora no sale ni entra nadie. Han montado un hospital de campaña en una esquina y todo el que empieza a tener fiebre o a quejarse de dolores musculares lo meten dentro y san se acabó._

 _Amanda no sabe si ofrecer sus servicios como enfermera o quedarse conmigo. Yo como de esto ni idea, pues soy bastante inútil ahora mismo. Mi única misión ( y apuesto a que ha sido porque Amanda sabe que me pongo insoportable cuando tengo tanta energía contenida y quería ahorrarse el lidiar conmigo. Será perra. Como me conoce la tía) es dar vueltas a ver si encuentro algo de comer o ir a buscar agua, o simplemente dar vueltas y mantenerme lo más alejada del hospital que pueda, y lo más sana posible._

 _¡Me ha llamado Lore! ¡Habemus hermana! ¡Sigue viva! ¡Milagro milagrísimo! ( no debería hacer bromas con el estado de salud de mi hermana gemela después de tanto enfermo, Amanda esta que se come las uñas hasta los codos de preocupación) A Lore se le murió la batería del móvil, y como no hay donde cargarlo en esas carreteras de mala muerte por las que viajan, se quedó desconectada del mundo hasta que llegaron a la siguiente ciudad._

 _PERO, solución: en las ferreterías venden unas baterías SOLARES que encima tienen una MANIVELA que tienen un adaptador para enchufes, y USB y la de mi manto, y así puede cargar casi cualquier cosa en cualquier momento. Quiero una, son útiles._

 _Al menos Lorena se lo está pasando teta con su surfero cachas. Creo que ella cree que está enamorada de él. Aunque por lo que me cuenta, aún no me aclaro si está enamorada de él, de sus abdominales, o de su lengua._

 _( Bueno, Claramente de su intelecto no es. Oh dios, Amanda y yo somos unas perras malas del infierno que arderemos por esto, con lo majo que es el pobrecito Mark, es solo que le faltan veinte minutillos más en el horno, ya sabes, pa que se dore un poco más. Su cerebro, su bronceado es perfecto, gracias. Hemos hecho apuestas. Amanda dice que de los abdominales. Yo que de la lengua)_

 _Me gusta pasear por la cristalera que da a la pista. Es enorme, y las pistas son increíbles. Enormes, parecen infinitas. Y todo está tan vacío. Ya ni los operarios van cerca de los aviones, hace dos días que no pisan la pista. Nadie nos dice por qué._

 _Si no fuese porque cada vez hay más gente enferma y el hospital ese que se han montado en plan zona de guerra está a rebosar, seguiría defendiendo a muerte mi teoría del ataque terrorista._

 _Claro que siempre puede ser cierta, A lo mejor nos echaron algún polvo en plan ántrax por los conductos de ventilación y estamos todos infectados, y vamos a palmarla en breves._

 _Buah, si es que soy de un alegre… ponis, helados y margaritas, claramente._

* * *

 _Querido Diario:_

 _Tengo fiebre. Aún no es mucho y no se me nota mucho ( el llevar aquí diez días durmiendo como podemos y casi sin comer ayuda a disimularlo) y Mandy hace todo lo que puede porque no me pillen. Está muy asustada, y yo, más. La gente que va al hospital, enferma, muere. Nunca hemos visto a nadie salir de allí una vez que empieza la fiebre. Ahora mismo solo estoy un poco caliente, pero por lo que hemos visto en breves va a ir a peor._

 _Mandy ha cogido nuestras cosas y me ha arrastrado a una esquina bastante escondida, debajo de unas escaleras mecánicas, en las sombras. Está muy asustada, tiene miedo de que si me lleva al hospital nunca más salga, y yo estoy igual o peor, no me atrevo a ir, aunque sé que debería para no esparcirlo alrededor ( aunque seamos serios, si yo lo he cogido, que no me acerco al hospital y estoy en la parte más alejada lo he pillado, el resto va a caer tarde o temprano)_

 _Mandy me está cuidando y lo que más me preocupa es que ella lo pillé también. Tengo miedo de que vayamos a morir aquí, en un aeropuerto a un océano de casa y a miles de kilómetros de nuestra hermana. Lorena y yo vinimos juntas a este mundo. Si me tengo que ir, no quiero estar separa de ella._

 _He intentado llamar a Lorena, pero desde aquí no tengo cobertura. No quiero moverme por si alguien me ve. Tampoco es que pueda. Sudo como un pollo en el horno y tengo temblequera. Se me va la mano para todas partes, y me cuesta escribir. También se me va la vista y empieza a costarme pensar._

 _Ojalá pueda hablar con Lore. No quiero morir sin decirle Hola._

* * *

 _No quiero morir_

* * *

 _NO QUIERO MORIR_

* * *

 _NO_

* * *

 _MORI_

* * *

 _YO_

* * *

 _MO_

* * *

 _M_

* * *

 _NO_

* * *

 _QUIERO_

 _VIVIR_

* * *

 _POR FAV_

* * *

 _AYUDA_

* * *

 _Querido Diario:_

 _A pasado una semana y media, y muchas cosas han ocurrido. Mucha gente, muchísima gente, ha muerto. Aún estamos como piojos en costura, pero he visto como sacaban los cuerpos. El paisaje vacío y desolado del que me maravillaba hace unos días ahora está ocupado por filas y filas de cadáveres apilados. Los veo desde las cristaleras. Es horrible._

 _Aunque estuvo cerquita, no me morí ( Obvio, a ver, que estoy escribiendo DUH) Fue todo gracias a Mandy, que me mantuvo hidratada y me puso todo el hielo que pudo reunir alrededor del cuello y la cabeza para enfriarme. Cuando yo estaba un poco mejor, y por un poco mejor me refiero a que ya no podías freír huevos en mi frente, Mandy también se puso enferma._

 _Era el descontrol absoluto, una locura total. Yo estaba fuera de peligro, pero ni de coña estaba bien, y ella aguanto como una campeona hasta que al final me pude levantar y cuidar de ella._

 _Y así nos pasó la fiebre, vino, nos jodió la vida y se fue, tan tranquila. Mandy cree que en el hospital estaban muy reconcentrados los microbichos y claro, en cuanto la fiebre te inmunodeprimia, pescabas algo aún peor y ZAS te promocionaban a jardinero con tu propio trocito de malvas que críar._

 _La bromita de darle un antidepresivo al sistema inmune a ver si se alegraba un poco, creo que me la podría haber ahorrado, porque Mandy me miró como si me la quisiera hacer comer con patatas ( la broma, y mis intestinos)_

 _Estoy cada vez tiene peor pinta y Mandy dice que somos de las afortunadas a las que les devolvieron su equipaje cuando todo esto empezó ( ya, como si alguien, soldado o no, le fuese a decir que no a Mandy) Creo que está planeando largarse de aquí. La verdad es que la idea de irse es muy tentadora. Hay una tienda de deportes con cosas de acampada, y bates de baseball y cosejas de estas útiles en caso de irte por ahí de excursión. Nos vendría bien si vamos a saltarnos el cerco militar de ahí afuera._

 _Dejar las maletas, coger unas mochilas…_

 _A ver, que siendo americanos, acabamos con un tiro entre ceja y ceja por intentar pasar la barricada, pero es una idea. Buena. Tentadora. Buena. ¿He dicho ya que es muy tentadora? Lo es. Mucho. Y buena._

 _Pronto nos tendremos que ir. Estamos sanas como manzanas y esto cada vez parece más la jungla. Hay peleas por la comida y cada vez menos militares para controlar a la gente._

 _En serio que ha habido peleas. Por la comida._

 _¡Por la comida!_

 _Llevamos aquí… no estoy muy segura, pero creo que quince días, al menos._

* * *

 _Querido Diario:_

 _Algo pasa. Mandy y yo fuimos a la tienda de deportes y metimos todo en mochilas, para dejar tiradas las maletas, porque estaban muy bien para ir de viaje civilizadamente. Para saltar barricadas en plan Los Miserables con el ejército disparándote va a ser que no. A no ser que les tiremos la trolley a la cabeza. Oye es una posibilidad._

 _Hemos dejado todo lo que no nos era imprescindible, los regalos, la ropa de más… en el techo del servicio de mujeres. Es uno de estos techos que básicamente es una estructura y paneles que como los empujes un poco ceden. Embutimos nuestras cosas ahí a presión por si acaso esto es solo una fumada de los americanos y en unas semanicas podemos volver a por ello._

 _Tenemos algo de comida, y las botellas de plástico más grandes que pudimos encontrar sin que fueran garrafas de cinco litros llenas de agua hasta arriba. Cada una lleva comida y dos botellas de agua, por si acaso._

 _Nos fuimos así, como quien no quiere la cosa, de a pocos, acercándonos a la salida y quedándonos donde no nos viera nadie o no se fijasen en nosotros. (Llevamos unas mochilas de acampada marrones con rayas NARANJA FOSFORITO, ya me dirás tú que clase de maniobra ninja íbamos a hacer con eso, que solo nos faltaba un cartel luminoso)_

 _Ya sabíamos que el número de personal del ejército que había por aquí cada vez era menor, pero que esto ha sido ridículo, que no había ni dios patrullando el perímetro ni nada. Vamos, que hemos salido tan panchas, haciendo un ruido del carajo (eso fue culpa mía, me comí una papelera sin querer por andar mirando a ver si nos veía alguien desde las cristaleras. Que, soy torpe, ya deberías de saberlo, que eres mi diario)_

 _Ahora mismo vamos a ver si conseguimos alquilar un coche, y, ya sé que suena suicida, pero vamos a irnos a cruzar el país campo a través para ir a buscar a Lorena. A ver, que ir a LA suena genial. Lore aún no ha llegado a la gran ciudad, pero si no tenemos en cuenta el pánico que el aviso de pandemia ha creado, y lo rápido que se propaga la enfermedad, están tan ricamente._

 _El plan es sencillo: pillar un coche, llenar el tanque al máximo, parar los mínimo y encontrar a nuestra hermana lo más rápido posible._

 _Amanda está totalmente determinada a llevarnos a todas a casa sanas y salvas, aunque tenga que conducir hasta la mismísima Alaska y pasar el estrecho de Bering a Rusia y de ahí conducir todo el camino por Asia y Europa hasta Barcelona._

 _El viaje suena interesante, pero cuando Amanda pone esa cara de loca psicópata la verdad es que me preocup_

 _Algo va mal._

 _Algo pasa. Voy a ver_

* * *

 _Querido Diario:_

 _LOS CADAVERES ESTAN VIVOS._

 _LITERALMENTE._

 _EN SERIO._

 _JODIDAMENTE EN SENTIDO LITERAL._

 _CADAVERES. POR AHÍ. CAMINANDO. TAN TRANQUILOS._

 _Ah, y está el pequeño detallito de que ATACAN A LOS VIVOS Y SE LOS COMEN, BUENO, VIVOS._

 _Están por todas partes, vimos un grupo el otro día mientras intentábamos alquilar un coche. Salimos por patas en cuanto vimos el percal, porque cuando un grupo de cadáveres putrefactos comienza a arrancarle la carne a mordiscos a la gente, bueno, no te quedas a ver como acaba la cosa. Corres y punto._

 _Nos metimos en el primer edificio que pillamos, y mira, menos mal que mientras estábamos en el aeropuerto la mayoría de la gente hizo las maletas y salió por patas, porque pena me darían los que se encontrasen con nosotras subiendo la escalera gritando como locas y encerrándonos en el primer piso que vimos con la puerta abierta. Joder que susto._

 _No me lo puedo creer. De verdad. Que esto tiene que ser una broma, o una cámara oculta o algo. No puede estar pasando esto. No a nosotras. ¿Por qué a nosotras joder?_

 _Hemos echado a piedra papel o tijera a ver quién bajaba a cerrar la puerta de la calle, y he bajado a todo correr, la he cerrado lo más silenciosamente que he podido, y me he vuelto a ir escaleras arriba. Amanda estaba viendo la televisión, aunque seguramente empiecen a dejar de emitir pronto, estaban dando recomendaciones para el plan de evacuación, que el gobierno está en ello, que almacenemos agua y comida, que los bichos estos son peligrosos…._

 _Lo que más nerviosas nos ha puesto es el hecho de que las carreteras están colapsadas, llenas de gente, con atascos kilométricos en todas las vías de salida de la ciudad. Vale, que las fuerzas armadas lo están arreglando… pues bueno. Poco están haciendo, si tengo que opinar._

 _Hemos pasado de estar encerradas en el aeropuerto a un edificio vacío. Al menos hay camas. Y comida. La gente que vivía aquí hizo la maleta y se largó con viento fresco, dejó un montón de comida en los armarios. Y la nevera. Algo se pudrió dentro y cada vez que tenemos que abrirla nos morimos del asco._

 _Esas cosas que hay por la calle son como los zombies de las películas. Por lo que hemos visto (siempre, siempre estamos atentas a lo que pasa en la calle, no vaya a ser que se acerquen mucho al edificio….) se acercan a cualquier cosa viva, la rodean, la destrozan a mordiscos y se lo comen. Vimos cómo le pasaba a unas cuantas personas. Siempre igual. El ruido los atrae, así que cuando alguien venía huyendo por la calle y gritaba ZAS antes de que nos pudiésemos asomar a la ventana ya tenía encima a un montón de esas cosas y solo escuchabas gritos y veías sangre._

 _En la televisión han dicho que es muy importante que no te muerdan ni arañen, porque así es como transmiten la enfermedad. Te entrará una fiebre muy alta y después tu cuerpo dejará de funcionar. Después, a las pocas horas, volverás. Pero ya no serás tú. Serás como ellos._

 _Fiebre alta, muerte, y después, después la no muerte, porque no es como si pudiese decir que vuelven a la vida._

 _Llamamos a Lore para avisarla y ver si estaba bien ( Amanda estaba histérica con eso) Lore nos contó que se encontraron con un grupo de esas cosas. Creo que la rubia novia del hermano de Mark se acercó mucho y… bueno._

 _Terror clásico, la rubia muere la primera. No es gracioso, pero cuando te cuentan que la destrozaron y se la comieron mientras aún estaba viva, pues o haces un chiste o vomitas o te deprimes. Yo prefiero buscarle la gracia al asunto, que ninguna de las otras opciones parece muy buena._

 _Siendo positivos, Lorena ha descubierto que si les espachurras el cerebro de un castañazo paran. Por lo visto consiguieron arrancarle la cabeza a uno y la cabeza seguía moviéndose e intentando morderles._

 _Ahora que todo está abandonado y básicamente la ciudad es tierra de nadie, tenemos que ir a saquear tiendas a por suministros, porque, seamos realistas, el dinero ahora mismo no le importa a nadie, encontrar un refugio… esté valdrá pero va a haber que arreglarlo un poco. Y, por fin, tenemos que encontrar a Lore._

 _Vamos a pillar un coche y largarnos de este infierno en dirección a Los Ángeles._

 _Todo irá mejor cuando estemos juntas. Todo se arreglará. O eso espero._


End file.
